Sustos con olor a menta
by black-roses-the-one
Summary: Thor le teme a los fantasmas y Loki está aburrido. La suma perfecta para sus travesuras.


**Disclaimer: Todo el universo de Thor es propiedad de Marvel, Disney y la mitología Nórdica.**

* * *

Y cuando el guardia aterrado por los crecientes pasos en su dirección se volteó para ver a la escalofriante figura lo que se encontró le aterró a tal nivel que sus gritos se oyeron por todo el palacio– decía Fandral con un patético tono de ultratumba que a Loki le parecía ridículo pero que a Thor lo mantenía al borde de un ataque cardiaco.

-¿y qué encontró?–masculló haciéndose el fuerte para que sus amigos no se enteraran de lo miedoso que era por los fantasmas. Cosa que Loki sabía más que bien.

El fuego hacía crepitar la madera quemada el cual los unía en un círculo a su alrededor. Salir en una de sus tantas campañas para apaciguar pueblos aledaños era el diario vivir de Thor y para mala suerte también de Loki. La idea de tener que pasársela peleando en vez de discutirlo de una forma más civilizada como los Dioses que eran le traía el carácter al borde de una rabieta.

-Se encontró con la que una vez fue Bestla la primera reina– y ahí una o de sorpresa y un escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda a los presentes les hizo saltar de improviso al sentir el ruido del arbusto a su lado. Loki estaba tan hastiado que verlos asustarse por un conejo ocultándose de ellos le pareció patético. Habría dado cualquier cosa porque alguien viera la cara del valiente Thor y sus tres guerreros. Lo más gracioso de todo es que la única que seguía la actitud de Loki era Sif, entornando los ojos y bufando por lo bajo.

I.

Loki regresó a su habitación. Sucio, medio herido y con un hedor a muerte que le revolvía las entrañas. Ni se molestó en las galas y celebraciones a su hermano por tan _"importante"_ batalla. Maldiciendo por lo bajo dio un par de pasos hasta el baño dónde gracias a su muy entrenada servidumbre el agua caliente mezclada de pociones y hierbas curativas le esperaban. Desapareciendo su ropa se internó en aquel cómodo y acogedor espacio. Amaba el aroma de la menta sobre su cuerpo, era casi como su esencia había dicho Frigga en una ocasión avergonzándolo frente al padre de todos y Thor. Con ese recuerdo pudo alejarse de sus pensamientos almizclados de cizaña.

De todas formas había transcurrido un tiempo prudente desde su última broma y ya estaba cansándose de esa actitud tan pacífica. Hasta podía imaginarse la cara del ingenuo de Thor disfrutando de una vida llena de calma.

Todos eran unos pusilánimes que lo único que deseaban era la aprobación de Odín para luego apuñalarle por la espalda. Al menos él tenía los huevos para hacerlo de frente. Estaba cansándose de tener que jugar al príncipe bueno arrepentido de sus errores.

Para cuando salió del agua se fue decidido en busca de uno de sus libros de hechicería, había leído por ahí algo que le serviría para calmar su tensión.

II.

Estaba saltando de gozo, había funcionado a la perfección ¡al fin era invisible! y qué buen susto les había dado a Volstagg y Hogun mientras iban por los corredores de piedra antes de llegar a los comedores. Había tirado del pelo de Volstagg y pasado su mano fría por la espalda del otro, al principio habían creído que fue su compañero, iniciando una pelea absurda a vista y paciencia de su burlador pero entonces tras explicarse lo sucedido y por como palidecieron, Loki supo que recordaron la historia de terror de Fandral.

Ser un fantasma era divertido.

III.

Thor aún no salía del baño cuando Loki entró sin hacer ruido, lo había estado planeando hace días y la mísera broma a sus amigos había sido una pequeña prueba a algo más grande. Lo haría mojar sus pantalones de miedo. Y por su capacidad cambiante cuando estuviera al borde del colapso tomaría la forma de Bestla para darle el mayor susto de su vida.

Se miró por última vez al espejo sin verse, por supuesto. Listo para atacar.

Sentándose cómodamente en la enorme cama con sabanas de tela roja esperó encontrándose al cabo de unos minutos con su fornido hermano paseándose completamente desnudo y el cabello mojado.

El menor no pudo evitar comérselo con la mirada, piel caliente esculpiendo un perfecto cuerpo en cada longitud de su forma, abdomen, brazos y piernas firmes, un trasero redondo completamente apetecible y aquello que engalanaba toda su masculinidad parecía saludarle sin timidez, con el orgullo de su dueño. Loki tragó duro.

Quiso echarse para atrás, pero luego recordó que conocía ese cuerpo desde siempre, cuando tomaban baños juntos por ejemplo. Aunque de eso, varios siglos habían transcurrido.

 _No, no, no…_ Se dijo a si mismo _Thor se lo merece y que se pasee encuerado es lo de menos_ Y como si Thor hubiese leído sus pensamientos se acostó a escasos centímetros de dónde él yacía.

La proximidad le resultó peligrosa pero aquel aroma y vista eran irresistibles.

Era el momento para comenzar la treta que lo convocaba a esas horas de la noche y Thor parecía relajado y dispuesto a sus planes. Ahogó una risita poniéndose en posición pero al parecer fue Thor quien se puso en posición porque deslizó su mano hasta su miembro con tanta facilidad que Loki cayó en seco ante la acción. Con los ojos como platos lo maldijo mentalmente.

Por su parte el rubio no parecía ni notar la presencia porque comenzó a acariciarse tan impetuosamente que varios jadeos huían de su garganta. Loki quiso suspirar ante la escena, Thor de una u otra forma le jodía los planes.

Al comienzo pensó en irse pero… Ya que estaba allí y nadie más se enterarían…

Deslizó una mirada larga al hombre que jadeaba a su lado; el cabello estaba mojado y suelto pegándosele en la frente, sus pupilas tan dilatadas que el azul cielo se borraba casi por completo, las mejillas enrojecidas marcadas por una de la más increíble expresión de placer que había visto en su larga vida.

Podía prestar mayor atención a aquella erección gloriosa y caliente siendo acariciada de manera vertiginosa por el rubio. Sino fuera porque era invisible, el bulto que sentía contra sus pantalones le habría alarmado, Loki también se sentía de humor. Pero era hora de Thor y se derrocharían con cada uno de sus gestos en aquella innegable intimidad.

Thor gruñó por lo bajo arqueando la espalda y Loki casi burlesco pensó que acabaría ahí y ahora. Lo que menos se esperó fue oír su voz fuerte y clara.

-Loki- masculló el rubio y quiso que la tierra se lo tragara _¿acaso había sido descubierto?_ Y por instinto alzo una mano para verla y encontrarse con la nada _¿entonces porque…?_ Pero Thor cortó sus pensamientos en un nuevo gruñido cerrando los ojos con fuerza –Loki…- y esta vez el mencionado lo comprendió todo, en su cara invisible se dibujó una sonrisa felina ¿Quién iba a pensar que SU HERMANO quien se jactaba de ser perfecto y noble cometiera un acto tan sucio como masturbarse pensando en él, su hermano menor? Lejos de incomodarle un fuego le recorrió el cuerpo yendo de lleno a su bulto debatiéndose en sus pantalones.

Thor jadeó con fuerza contra las sábanas, mascullando palabras inentendibles y gruñendo ante tan intempestivas caricias.

-Loki…- pero esta vez el susodicho pudo leer la culpa en sus ojos rivalizando con el placer que sentía –Mío- y el ritmo volvía a intensificarse con fiereza –Loki… quiero hundirme en ti… LOKI- Su nombre sonó como una palabra ardiente que el moreno tragaba deslizándose por su necesidad física, la tensión le recorría la espalda hasta llegar a su entrada palpitante, quería deslizarse por aquella erección, ser esa mano y darle lo que el rubio pedía. Loki estaba al borde demasiado extasiado con la imagen de Thor gimiendo su nombre cuando le oyó decir –si tan sólo me vieras…- una risa amarga acompañada de un nuevo gruñido le siguieron –estarías asqueado… te burlarías de mi…- y como si supiera que él estaba a escasos centímetros asimilando la escena giró la cabeza mirando hacía los invisibles ojos de Loki. Placer, culpa, excitación, tristeza y algo que no pudo comprender. Entonces pudo ver su expresión al venirse, completa calma. No podía robarle eso, al menos no esa noche.

Loki esperó hasta que Thor se durmiera para irse sin creerse que el sorprendido fuera él.

IV.

-¡Y pasó su mano fría por mi espalda, Thor!- chillaba Hogun poniendo énfasis en la palabra _fría_. Loki que estaba sentado a dos sillas más allá que el resto sonrió imperceptiblemente -¡Y no fue sólo a Volstagg y a mí! ¡Los guardias también dicen haber sido testigos de la fantasma!- Loki estaba gozándolo, por supuesto esos dos idiotas sólo se estaban dejando llevar por lo que se conoce como pánico colectivo. Pero a falta de la broma a Thor buenos eran los bonos extras. Aunque había algo que le molestaba del asunto, al aludido poco parecía interesarle lo del fantasma, el rubio estaba cabizbajo y ensimismado como si estuviera en otra parte.

Entonces ambas miradas se cruzaron por un segundo y las mejillas de ambos hirvieron.

-Pues yo sentí a la fantasma en mi cama- masculló de pronto sin dejar de verlo. Loki se atragantó con el vino que en ese momento intentaba pasar.

-¿Y cómo es que lo sentiste?-

-Por su olor –Loki seguía atorado, los otros parecían sorprendidos con la observación de su príncipe

-¿Y qué pasó? –preguntó Lady Sif con una sonrisa burlona, creyendo que Thor mentía.

-Nada, sólo me cuidó hasta que me durmiera. Me gustan los fantasmas- sonrió lanzándole una mirada al pelinegro –Y huelen a menta-

Podía decirse que el fantasma se espantó más que todos juntos.

* * *

 **¡Hola gente! Una aclaración pequeñita,**

 **En la mitología nórdica Bestla es la esposa de Bor y madre de los dioses Odín, Vili y Ve. Pero creo que en Marvel es vista como un mito. De todas formas mejor fantasma es Loki.**


End file.
